The Perfect End
by The Real JL Rules
Summary: ONESHOT: It's the final date on Little Mix's current tour, but Jade is in for one last surprise...


_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1._ _This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

 _2\. I can't believe I'm actually writing about real people/celebrities._

 _2\. Needless to say, this is in no way meant to represent the real lives of ANYONE mentioned in this story. This is FICTION and DID NOT HAPPEN._

* * *

The four young women finished the song together to the roar from the crowd. It was a fantastic night; the perfect final date in their current tour. Breaking all their previous records, Little Mix proved they were here to stay.

Jade Thirlwood took a moment to gaze out at the people cheering for the band, but it was only a moment: she could never keep her gaze off her girlfriend for too long. During a performance, they would frequently look at eachother, and by the end of each song, the two young lovers would invariably have their eyes locked.

Sure enough, once she had her fill of the thousands of people, Jade turned back to the beautiful blonde by her side. The woman who was nearly _always_ by her side. Indeed, the only times they were not next to eachother nowadays were if dance choreography separated them.

Perrie Edwards clasped their hands together and Jade felt her heart skip. Their eyes locked and Jade could see the overwhelming love coming out of her girlfriend's blue orbs. Perrie leaned closer and gave a quick kiss to Jade's lips, making Jade's cheeks turn bright red. They revealed their relationship months ago, but she still felt a thrill whenever they indulged in PDA.

It was about time though, frankly. Jade and Perrie hid their coupling for years - not very well, it would seem, if the "Jerrie" craze was anything to go by - but no more. Neither could contain the love they shared any longer. All the doubts, worries and insecurities were gone. All the misgivings by management and their label were inconsequential. After all, Little Mix was not the first girl group to have internal relationships. Girls Aloud's Nadine and Nicola, the Saturdays' Una and Frankie, the Pussycat Dolls' Nicole and Carmit... Jade and Perrie's situation was hardly unique.

Evenso, the revelation of their relationship caused a tiny amount of controversy: mostly from close-minded parents forbidding their children from being fans of a band with such a couple. However, that was _their_ problem, not the girls'. Jade would never feel guilty about being in love with the most perfect and gorgeous woman on the planet.

Besides, every PDA they did onstage resulted in a thunderous ovation from the vast majority of their fanbase who supported their relationship. A cheap pop maybe, but if it meant Jade could kiss Perrie evenmore...

Jade felt Perrie's hand tighten ever so slightly, bringing her out of her musings. Jesy Nelson and Lee-Anne Pinnock were thanking the audience and saying their goodbyes - at least, Jade assumed as much - but all of her focus was on her Pez. Jade's wide smile faulted ever so slightly as Perrie looked down. Was something... ?

Before she could think anything else, Lee-Anne called Jade's attention, aided by the fact she was still speaking into her microphone. "Babe, do you have any final words for the lovely people?"

Jade knew she could not ignore their audience. Besides, maybe she just imagined the off expression of her girlfriend. There would be plenty of time alone backstage. Right now, Jade had to say goodbye to their fans. However, if Jade had been paying attention, perhaps she would have noticed the activity only a couple of feet from her, the activity Lee-Anne just directed her away from...

"Thank you so much, everyone!" Jade said, as the crowd continued cheering. "This has been the best tour ever, and we couldn't have asked for a better final show! Remember everyone - Little Mix forever!" The roof of the building threatened to blow off with the pop that garnered.

After a few more moments waving to the sea of Humanity, Jade heard her lover's lovely voice cut through. "Just before we go," Perrie managed over the roar of the people, "there's one final thing that'll make this whole thing perfect."

Jade turned back to see her girlfriend now holding something in her mic-less hand, then chanced the fleeting sight of a stagehand quickly exiting stage left. "Jade," continued Pez, looking at her. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

Perhaps it was her mind momentarily going blank, but Jade was about the only person in the building who did _not_ know what that meant. Indeed, the sudden scream of approval from the thousands in attendance meant everyone else knew what was coming. But poor Jade just questioned Perrie wordlessly, even as Perrie lowered down...

Jade's mind finally clicked at the sight of Perrie on one knee. Oh God...

Now Jade's mind _did_ go blank. Her jaw dropped and her heart felt like it flat-out _stopped_. All the noise, all the people, everything just faded away. All Jade'd blinking eyes could register was the love of her life kneeling before her...

"Jade, you make me happier than I ever thought I could be," said Perrie, staring straight up at her; her eyes were unwavering. "I love you will all my heart, and want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you, and try and make you as happy as I possibly can." Pez momentarily moved the mic away as she needed both hands to manoeuvre the other object in her grasp.

Jade could not even feel the tears trickling down her cheeks as she stared at the small, now-open box in her lover's hand.

"Jade Thirlwall," Perrie continued once the mic was back in place, with her other hand raising the stunning engagement ring up between them. "Will you marry me?"

Jade was openly sobbing now, and she could barely hear the screams of urging from their wonderful fans. She had somehow managed to hold onto her own mic, despite going numb through her whole body. Fortunately Lee-Anne was helping her keep steady, and the mic in her hand.

Jade had to take a moment. She was overwhelmed, and had to _breathe_. She glanced at Jesy, who, along with Lee-Anne, obviously knew of Perrie's post-show plans. Jesy could barely keep back tears herself, and Lee-Anne was doing the same behind Jade.

Finally, Jade found her voice. "Yes," she said, then heard a giggle as Lee-Anne pushed the mic upto her face. Realising what she did, Jade chuckled herself, through joyful sniffs. The resultant " _Yes_ " said clearly through the PA system almost caused all the people inside to break the sound barrier.

Perrie smile wide as she slipped the ring onto Jade's finger. Now with strength in her, Jade decided to seal it by leaning down to be level with her _fiancee_ and kiss her deeply.

For the tour, it was the perfect end... and for Jade and Perrie, the perfect beginning.


End file.
